candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleepy Slopes
| released = | difficulty = Very Easy | next = Funky Factory | next2 = Funky-Factory.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi becomes tired from helping folks, and goes to sleep. Odus, an owl, said to Tiffi, asleep, "Maybe someone should help you for a change?". After episode: Odus makes a dream come true for Tiffi, bringing her into the Dreamworld itself. New things *This episode introduced Dreamworld. Level types *Level 1 - Moves levels ( ) are introduced. *Level 6 - Jelly levels ( ) are introduced. Blockers *Regular Icing was present in all ten levels of this episode (eight of the levels in mobile). Elements *Moon Scale is a scale that needed to have balanced candies on both sides, was introduced. *Moon Struck Levels Sleepy Slopes was only slightly more difficult than its Reality counterpart, Candy Town, and roughly as difficult as Candy Factory. The addition of blockers, specifically icing, and the new concepts (the moon scale and moon struck) may have caused confusion at first. | hardest = Level 4 and Level 5/Dreamworld | mostfun = Level 2/Dreamworld }} | very easy = | easy = 2 | somewhat easy = 0 | medium = 0 | somewhat hard = 0 | hard = 0 | very hard = 0 | extremely hard = 0 | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery |-| Story= Sigh. I am so tired after all helping folks!.png|Sigh! I am so tired from helping folks! I am preparing to sleep.png|I am preparing to sleep. Tiffi is asleep.png|Tiffi is asleep. Maybe someone should help you for a change.png|Maybe someone should help you for a change? sleepslopesafter1.png|Hoo hoo! Let's make your dreams come true! |-| Levels= Level 1 Dreamworld.png|Level 1 (Facebook) - |link=Level 1/Dreamworld DR level 1 before the tutorial.png|Level 1 (Mobile) - |link=Level 1/Dreamworld (Mobile) Level 2 Dreamworld.png|Level 2 (Facebook) - |link=Level 2/Dreamworld DR level 2 before the tutorial.png|Level 2 (Mobile) - |link=Level 2/Dreamworld (Mobile) Level 3 Dreamworld.png|Level 3 - |link=Level 3/Dreamworld Level 4 Dreamworld before.png|Level 4 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 4/Dreamworld Level 4 Dreamworld after.png|Level 4 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 4/Dreamworld Level 5 Dreamworld.png|Level 5 - |link=Level 5/Dreamworld Level 6 Dreamworld.png|Level 6 - |link=Level 6/Dreamworld Level 7 Dreamworld.png|Level 7 - |link=Level 7/Dreamworld Level 8 Dreamworld.png|Level 8 - |link=Level 8/Dreamworld Level 9 Dreamworld before.png|Level 9 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 9/Dreamworld Level 9 Dreamworld after.png|Level 9 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 9/Dreamworld Level 10 Dreamworld before.png|Level 10 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 10/Dreamworld Level 10 Dreamworld after.png|Level 10 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 10/Dreamworld Trivia *The location of this episode was in a park in Candy Town on the web version, but it is the nighttime of Candy Town on mobile versions. It was still completely based on Candy Town, and was an ideal counterpart for Candy Town. **The same setting (for web) also occured for the very final episode and its polar opposite, Dozy Dawn, but additionally, it applieed to both web and mobile. **Dozy Dawn, unlike Sleepy Slopes, was the only episode to have a story and background completely dissimilar to its Reality counterpart, Fizzy Falls. However, the levels and pathway were similar to Fizzy Falls. *Along with Funky Factory, these two episodes were the only episodes in Dreamworld to have 10 levels. *This episode's story was the only one to contain dialogue of any sort in Dreamworld alongside with Dozy Dawn (Facebook only). *This episode, along with Twilight Egg, were the only episodes in Dreamworld to have only two types of levels. Category:World openers (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Game openers Category:Grassland-themed episodes